A Love Story
by Lizzy5
Summary: An AU to HYD It's been a long waited update! Here's chapter 04. Enjoy! Don't forget to R&R!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The rain poured heavily as she ran to seek the nearest shelter. "Damn," she cursed, "I should have brought my umbrella!" The nearest shelter - a bus stop - stood a distance away. "I had better hurry," she muttered, "I'll miss the last bus if I don't." A lone ranger, communicating on his mobile, stood at the very same bus stop Makino Tsukushi was running towards.  
  
"I've gotten the materials from the library," he said, unaware of her intrusion, "I'll call you later when I get back." Placing his mobile back into his pocket, Doumyoji Tsukasa returned his attention to the book he was reading. Tsukushi sneezed, startling him. "Excuse me," she muttered, reaching into her bag for a piece of tissue. Tsukasa took a sideway glance before returning to his book.  
  
"Ah-choo!" sneezed Tsukushi a second time and then, a third. Tsukasa shook his head but made no comment. "Excuse me," she muttered, this time noticing Tsukasa's glance. "I can't be irritating him, right?" she questioned quietly, placing her hands together to warm them. At the corner of his eyes, he noticed her attempt at keeping warm and smirked at the silliness.  
  
The familiar shape of a Jaguar Daimler appeared. He closed his book and stood up as the limousine pulled to a halt. A black suited man got out with an umbrella in hand and rushed over to Tsukasa's side. "Sorry to have kept you waiting, young master," he apologised. Tsukasa brushed it off. "Shall we, young master?" asked the chauffeur as he opened the door. Tsukasa passed her to get into the car just as she sneezed again. Without a word, Tsukasa removed his jacket and threw it to her. "Take it," he said, boarding the limousine.   
  
Tsukushi stared gab smacked at it and then, at the car that has just pulled away with the owner in it. 


	2. Chapter 01 Eitoku

Chapter 01 - Eitoku  
  
"Tsukushi!" exclaimed her mother as she entered the hall, "You're soaked!" Turning to her husband, Mama instructed, "Get the towel quickly!" As her father ran off to get the towel, her mother fussed, "You should have called! I would have sent your father to pick you up!" Tsukushi made no reply as her mother usher her into the living room. "Susumu, will you stop flicking the channels and get back to your school work?!" yelled her mother at the 16-year-old. "All right..." answered her brother dully as he switched off the television and rolled over to pick up his books.  
  
"Papa!" yelled her mother again, "Where's the towel?!" Papa hurried out of the other room with a towel clutched in his hand. Tsukushi sneezed again. She didn't feel like protesting or saying anything to anyone at the moment. "If you're sick, you won't be able to report to school tomorrow," grumbled her mother as she yanked the towel from her husband and vigorously dried Tsukushi's hair with it, "It's your first day at Eitoku and it's very important that you are there tomorrow." Tsukushi frowned. She had never understood why her parents insisted on sending her to such an exclusive university when they couldn't even afford the fees.  
  
"There, there..." pacified Papa, "I'm sure Tsukushi did not expect the rain to come." Mama turned on him and yelled, "I know that! Do you think I'm stupid?!" Turning to Tsukushi, she softened her stance. "Where were you today anyway?" asked her mother. "Ah-choo!" sneezed Tsukushi and her mother handed her a handkerchief. "I went to Eitoku for a while," she answered, and then blew into the piece of cloth, "I wanted to check out the reference books." Her mother grimaced. "Listen, Tsukushi. The main reason why you're there is to find a good future," she said.  
  
"I am doing that," protested Tsukushi, not actually reading between the lines. A broad smile appeared on Mama's face. "So, anyone interesting?" she asked excitedly. "Huh?" a puzzled Tsukushi looked at her. "You know what I mean," slapped Mama on her back. Papa stood and listened eagerly for any news that might change his fortune. Looking at her parents' reaction, it dawned on Tsukushi that they were talking about a marriage prospect. Tsukushi got up and announced loudly with annoyance, "I'm going to bed!"  
  
It was never the intent of her parents to send Tsukushi to study in real terms. They wanted her to be in that school so that they could have a wealthy son-in-law to count on. Eitoku is not an ordinary school in Japan - it houses the famous and wealthy of the elite class. Of course, fees don't come cheap either. Tsukushi would have gone to a public university, had it not been for her parents. Coming from a middle-class family, Eitoku is not a university she wants to be in. It's an ill fitted combination and on top of that, bonds between the students were built from their kindergarten days.  
  
"I'm not going to find a single friend there," sighed Tsukushi, tossing over to her other side. The moon shone brightly through the window even as the air remains cool. Spring was supposed to be a joyous season but Tsukushi was definitely not feeling it. She yawned. "Whatever happens, happens..." muttered Tsukushi, closing her eyes.  
  
************  
  
Morning broke and the April rays shone through her windows. Tsukushi stirred and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she yawned, peering at the alarm clock which read 07:00 hours. "It's still early," she mumbled sleepily and turned onto her side. Her eyes widened suddenly as she sat up. "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, "I'm late!"   
  
Scrambling frantically, Tsukushi pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, grabbed her book bag and dashed out of her room. "Mama!" she exclaimed, "Why did you not wake me?!" Her parents looked up calmly from their breakfast table. "Good morning," greeted her mother with a smile, "I thought you might want to sleep a little longer." Tsukushi's mouth dropped. "What's Mama talking about?" she exclaimed in thought. "Don't you have a ride to school," continued her mother, "I didn't think you want to be up as early as Susumu who has to take a bus."  
  
"Huh?!" replied Tsukushi, as puzzled as she can be. "Oh! Stop pretending," cooed her father, "Your boyfriend is picking you up, isn't he?" Tsukushi stared wide mouthed. Her mother grinned. "His jacket is hanging by the door," said her mother, "Don't forget to return it to him later." Tsukushi slapped her forehead and groaned. "It belongs to some stranger," she said finally, "He lent it to me last night because it was really raining and it was cold."  
  
"Why would a stranger lend his jacket to you?" replied her mother defiantly, "Anyway, you should get dressed and have your breakfast before he comes." Tsukuhi sighed. It was no use explaining to her parents about this, or anything for that matter. "Forget it," answered Tsukushi exasperatedly, making her way to the exit, "I'm leaving!"  
  
"Your breakfast..." called her father. "I'm not having it," she replied as she slipped on her shoes and took her jacket. "Don't forget his jacket," called her mother. "I don't know if I'm going to see him again! If Papa wants it, he can have it!" snapped Tsukushi as she slammed the door shut.  
  
************  
  
"Makiko!" waved Matsumoto Yuki, a girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair. "Good morning!" her best friend returned the greeting as Yuki ran towards her, "My, ain't you happy for a Monday morning." Yuki nodded. Fujishima Makiko, the only daughter of the Fujishima Media Corporation, have been friends with Matsumoto Yuki, the third daughter of Matsumoto Reiji, Japan's architect of the century, since kindergarten. Both have been inseparable since then and their parents used to tease that if one had been a boy, they would have betrothed them.  
  
"So, what are you so happy about?" asked Makiko. Yuki smiled. "It's our first day as adults," she replied. "And that's something to be happy about?" Makiko raised an eyebrow. Her friend has the strangest way of being happy. "Yap!" chirped Yuki, "A brand new year. A brand new beginning." Makiko shook her head. She could never be as carefree as Yuki and she envied her so. Being the only daughter of Japan's biggest media company, she shouldered a heavy responsibility. She knew that her university education was to prepare her for the upcoming role as heir to the corporation.  
  
In contrast, Yuki's future laid in her own hands. Her parents supported every one of their children's choices of career and had never once forced their opinions on their children. Yuki's elder brother majored in economics and took the path of an economist in an international bank, while her second sister majored in music and played for the Royal Orchestra of London.  
  
"Yuki," asked Makiko quietly as they passed the first corridor to their lecture theatre, "What are you going to be? Your career, I mean." Yuki stopped in her tracks. Makiko turned and looked at her questioningly. Yuki forced a smile and replied, "We'll talk about that some other time. Let's get to class or we'll be late." Avoiding Makiko's eyes, she hurried past her, pulled open the door and entered the hall. Makiko, puzzled at her friend's reaction, followed quietly.  
  
************  
  
Hanazawa Rui stared blankly at the car park as he waited patiently for his best friends. The only son of Hanazawa Corporation, Rui's never a morning person and thus hated morning lessons. "That's Hanazawa Rui," muttered a girl to her friend as they passed him. "He's really good looking," her friend whispered back, "But why's he standing there alone? Where's the other F3?" The girl shrugged and urged her friend to hurry as the last bell for the first class of the day have already rung.  
  
"Yo! Rui!" exclaimed Akira as he pulled into the vacant lot next to Rui's BMW. Rui gave a half smile and walked leisurely over. "Where's Soujirou?" asked Akira, his head darting around, "He's supposed to be here earlier." Rui shrugged and leaned against the Posche convertible. Mimasaka Akira was the only son of Mimasaka Holdings but unlike Rui, he has two younger siblings of the female gender. "Have you finished with your part of the project?" asked Akira, reaching over for his books. Rui nodded.  
  
"Akira! Rui!" came a familiar voice behind the duo. Both turned to find Nishikado Soujirou standing on the pavement. "Where's your car?" asked a surprised Akira. "In the garage," replied Soujirou nonchalantly, "Got into an accident last night." Akira stared in horror while Rui shrugged. "Not your new Ferrari?!" exclaimed Akira. Soujirou nodded. The second son of Nishikado-Meji Corp, Soujirou gets into accidents as often as one changes clothes. "Not a big deal," said Soujirou, "Let's get going."  
  
"Where's Tsukasa though?" asked Akira as the trio head towards their lecture hall. "He's either in class or at the library," replied Soujirou, leading the way, "Wherever he is, he'll catch up with us later as usual."  
  
************  
  
"Damn! First day of school and I'm late!" cursed Tsukushi under her breath. Standing at the main entrance, she frowned. "Where do I go from here? Left or right?" she muttered, with hands on her hips. "Mind you," came a voice from behind, "You don't own the school's entrance." She jumped and turned around. Her eyes widen with surprise and she grasped. "You?!" she exclaimed, pointing at the tall, lanky male.  
  
Doumyoji Tsukasa frowned. "Don't you know it's rude to point?" he said, "Haven't your parents taught you any manners?" Tsukushi's face turned red with embarrassment as her hand dropped to her side. "Now, if you'll excuse me," said Tsukasa, passing her. Tsukushi, open-mouthed, stared intently at his retreating figure. "By the way," said Tsukasa, glancing over his shoulder, "If you don't hurry, you're going to miss the first session."  
  
"Huh? Oh!" she replied, embarrassed to be caught staring and hurried off in the opposite direction. Tsukasa shook his head and turned off towards his lecture hall. 


	3. Chapter 02 F4

Chapter 02 - F4  
  
"Right, class," said the professor, arranging his notes, "Since this is your first day, I'll spare you the homework horror. I'll see you on Wednesday and I expect no one to be late again." Tsukushi hung her head down in embarrassment. She was sure that the professor had looked her in the eye when he said that. "Class dismissed," he announced. Tsukushi sighed quietly while her classmates filed out of the lecture hall in pairs or more. Being late was one thing, being new was another. She wondered if she'd ever be able to fit in as she gathered her books and slot them into her book bag.  
  
"Hi," came a voice behind her. Tsukushi jumped. She had not expected anyone to approach, or let alone speak to her. She spun around. "Hi," repeated the girl with dark brown shoulder-length hair. "H...Hi," stammered Tsukushi. The girl had another friend with her. "I'm Matsumoto Yuki," she chirped happily, "This is Fujishima Makiko." Tsukushi smiled at the duo and replied, "I'm Makino Tsukushi. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"Pleased to meet you too," replied Yuki while Makiko nodded with a smile, "We haven't seen you around. You must be new." Tsukushi nodded. "Well, if you don't have anyone to hang around with," continued Yuki as she turned to Makiko as if asking for approval, "You can join us." Tsukushi was dumbfounded for that moment. She had always thought the students in Eitoku were snobbish and unfriendly. "W...ell," began Tsukushi uncertainly, "If it's not too much of a hassle..." Yuki grinned. "Come on," she replied, "It can't be a hassle to have an additional friend, right?!"  
  
"It's certainly nice to have an additional friend," commented Makiko with a smile, as if she had sensed Tsukushi's uneasiness. "Thanks," replied Tsukushi. "Let's go then," said Yuki, "By the way, what's your next class? Ours is Social Psychology." Tsukushi took a quick glance at her time slot and replied with a smile, "Same here."  
  
"Great!" exclaimed Yuki as the trio make their way through the crowded hallway to the next destination.  
  
************  
  
"Yo, Tsukasa," called Soujirou, "Wait up!" Tsukasa stopped in his tracks and waited for his three buddies. "What's the hurry?" asked Akira when the trio caught up. Tsukasa made no reply. "You've been awfully quiet today," commented Soujirou, "Did something happen at home yesterday? Heard that your mother is back." Tsukasa grimaced. "Well, whatever it is," said Akira, "Don't let it affect you. It's the first day of school. Come on, let's check out the Year Ones. Maybe we can pick up some chicks for the party this weekend at Soujirou's."  
  
"That's a great idea," agreed Soujirou wholeheartedly. "You guys, go ahead," replied Tsukasa, "Am not the least interested." Soujirou and Akira had expected that from him. "What about you, Rui?" asked Akira. "Am going home to sleep," replied Rui, eyes in a daze. "We only had our first class of the day and you already want to go home," said Soujirou unbelievingly. Rui nodded. "You know what he's like," replied Akira, "He needs at least 15 hours of sleep a day."  
  
"Hey, it's F4," giggled some girls as the quartet passed. As usual, Akira and Soujirou would give the girls their best smiles while Rui and Tsukasa walked past with expressionless faces. "Rui, give me a lift, will you?" asked Tsukasa in an almost commanding tone. Rui nodded as he followed a quicken-paced Tsukasa. "We'll catch up with you two later in the evening," called Akira as the duo turned round the corner.  
  
"Sheeesh, never thought that Tsukasa has such girl-aversion," commented Soujirou when they were out of earshot. Akira nodded in agreement. "Well, let's not be bothered about them," said Akira, winking, "And go check out the new girls." Soujirou grinned with his eyebrows raised. "What are we waiting for then?!" he said as the duo head towards the first-year's hall.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi smiled as she watched Yuki and Makiko bickering over who gets to buy her lunch. "I took the initiative," argued Yuki, "So I should buy lunch." Makiko shook her head. "I'll buy," said Makiko matter-of-factly, "You've probably burnt your allowance over the holidays." Yuki was about to protest when she realised that Makiko was right about her burnt pocket. "Oh, all right," she sighed, turning a little red with embarrassment, "Next time, I'll buy."  
  
"It's all right," said Tsukushi, "Allow me to buy lunch instead..." And then she remembered she might not have enough cash to do so. "Don't worry about that, Tsukushi," replied Makiko, smiling, "Let me take care of it today." Tsukushi shook her head. "But I can't..." she began but was cut off by Yuki. "Let Makiko do the honours," said Yuki, "You can do so some other time."  
  
"Well, I..." stammered Tsukushi. "It's settled," interjected Makiko, "Let's get going or we'll be really late for class." The trio hurried down the hallway as the next lecture theatre was situated at the far end of the building. However, they did not get very far when Tsukushi stopped in her tracks. "Ouch!" exclaimed Yuki, hitting her in the back, "Tsukushi, why the sudden..." Before she could continue, Makiko had tugged at her sleeve and muttered quietly, "F4..."  
  
Tsukasa and Rui made their way through the hallway. "Where's the other two?" whispered a girl next to Tsukushi to her friend who shrugged. Murmurs could be heard all around as the twosome passed. The hallway of the year ones is the only route to get to the main exit and it is no coincident that the duo was passing through. Tsukushi stared at the curly-haired guy. "Tsukushi," whispered Yuki, "Tsukushi..."  
  
"Huh?...Oh," replied a sheepish Tsukushi, breaking out of her trance. "You know them?" asked Yuki. Tsukushi shook her head. "Well, if you don't know them," continued Yuki in a whisper, "Avoid them if you want no trouble." Tsukushi blinked and raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Come on, let's get to class," said Makiko, leading the way, "They're gone. We'll explain over lunch later." Tsukushi nodded and took a last glance of the boys' back before catching up with the other two.  
  
************  
  
"Thanks," said Tsukasa as he got out of Rui's car. "Don't mention it," replied Rui as he waved, "See you." Tsukasa nodded and turned to ascend the stairs to his mansion. "Young master," exclaimed the butler, surprised to see his young master home early, "Welcome home." Tsukasa smiled and as if reading the butler's mind, he replied, "Home early to do some work." The butler returned the smile sheepishly. "Well," said the butler, "Do you need me to bring up some tea?" Tsukasa nodded and thanked him before making his way to his workroom.  
  
"You're home early," came a voice behind him as he ascended the stairs. Tsukasa knew who it was and spun around to greet his sister. "Hi, there," he said, "Didn't know you'd be home today." Doumyoji Tsubaki smiled at her only brother. "I thought I'll come home to check up on you," she teased, "And my, did I catch you red-handed! Playing truant, I see." Tsukasa stuck out his tongue and replied, "I have better things to do at times, you know."  
  
Tsubaki shrugged. "If you say so," she said and turned to go, "I'll catch you later." Tsukasa watched his sister turned the corner before continuing on his way. Doumyoji Tsubaki is Tsukasa's only sister and a close confidante to him. Older by 5 years, she's currently helping out in the family business. Their parents were never around and the siblings have learnt to rely on each other since young.  
  
Dumping his books on the table, Tsukasa picked up the documents he received yesterday. "Looks like I'm going to spend the rest of the day on this," he muttered, sliding a hand through his hair.  
  
************  
  
"So...Tsu...kushi," said Yuki as she chomped on her sandwiches, "What had enticed you to come to Eitoku?" It's lunchtime and the school cafeteria has the usual mass of students piling in. "Well...I..." stammered Tsukushi. She was lost for words. How could she tell these two newfound friends that it was her parents' idea and that they see it as an opportunity for her to get a rich husband. Finally, she figured that it's better to tell the truth than to lie about anything.  
  
"Well, I'm not from the elite class," she began uncertainly, "And the reason I'm here is because of my parents." Makiko smiled. "It doesn't matter which class you're from," said Makiko, "As long as you're here, it means that you are outstanding enough." Tsukushi heaved a sigh of relief. Makiko was right. Although Eitoku is an elitist school, it is also the best private university in Japan. Getting a place in it is not easy as each student is required to sit for an entrance examination and out of 10, only one will make it. "True," agreed Yuki, "You don't have to worry about class with us."  
  
Tsukushi smiled. She was glad she had told her newfound friends the truth. Well, almost all the truth. "By the way," she said as nonchalantly as possible, "Who were those two who passed us this morning?" Yuki choked on her sandwich and had to thump her chest while Makiko smiled wryly. "Er...where should we begin?" muttered Makiko. Tsukushi waited eagerly. She has been waiting for this moment for she wanted to know who that curly-haired guy was. "They are the F4," said Yuki matter-of-factly, "Don't offend any of them if you want to stay alive here." Tsukushi was puzzled. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"Well," continued Makiko, "F4's combined wealth is much greater than the economy's GDP and if I'm not wrong, this school is also part of their territory." Yuki nodded. "Why should we keep out of their way?" asked a still puzzled Tsukushi, "They don't look as menacing..." Yuki shook her head violently. "It's not really them you ought to look out for," interjected Yuki, "It's the girls in this school." Tsukushi's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"You see," explained Makiko, taking a sip of her tea, "Besides being the richest in school, they are also very good-looking and is every girl's prince charming." Tsukushi blinked. "The girls in this school would not tolerate anyone, especially girls, who are close or try to get close to them," continued Makiko. "But every one of them is trying, isn't it?" interrupted Yuki, "I don't see how this works!"  
  
Makiko laughed. Her friend is right about the whole affair. "I can't agree more," she said and turning to Tsukushi, "Well, if you value some peace, avoid those guys." Tsukushi nodded. She was a little disappointed though. "Don't they have names?" she asked again, sounding as casual as possible. "Of course, they do," replied Yuki, "Their leader, who is also the richest among the four of them, is Doumyoji Tsukasa."  
  
"He's the curly haired guy we saw this morning," added Makiko. "Oh," replied Tsukushi. "The other was Hanazawa Rui," said Yuki, "There's another two - Nishikado Soujirou and Mimasaka Akira." Makiko was about to describe them when her attention was diverted to the entrance of the cafeteria. "There they are now," she said, gesturing to the other two. Tsukushi observed the duo. "Who's the one with the long wavy hair?" she asked. "Mimasaka Akira," scoffed Yuki, "A play boy."  
  
"The other is Nishikado Soujirou," added Makiko, "Another play boy that..." The bell rang for the afternoon session of classes, interrupting her. "We ought to get going," said Yuki, "We'll discuss this some other time." The trio picked up whatever was left of their lunch to be thrown away and headed for class. 


	4. Chapter 03 Happiness

Chapter 03 - Happiness  
  
Tsukasa sat staring out the window. The documents laid spread out on the worktable. "Mind if I come in," interrupted a female voice. Tsukasa turned away from the window. "No," he said to his sister, "Come on in." Tsubaki smiled and approached him as he gathered the documents and placed them under a file. "You looked troubled," she said with concern. "I'm all right," he replied, avoiding her eyes. Tsukasa had never kept anything from his sister, let alone lie to her. However, he felt that this time, he needed to do so. "Are you sure?" asked Tsubaki, "You know that I'll listen."  
  
Tsukasa nodded. "How's business?" he asked. Tsubaki shrugged. "The usual," she said nonchalantly, "You know it's difficult to implement stuff when Mother holds such a tight rein on things." He understood and gave her a weak smile. "Gosh, sometimes I wished I needn't do this," sighed Tsubaki. "If you don't," replied Tsukasa, "Who could?" He knew his sister had the business sense and she was definitely better than the executives hired by his mother. "Oh, by the way," she exclaimed, "Next week, there's a company event and Mother would like you to come along."  
  
"Can't I not go?" he whined, "It's a waste of time. And I'm really not interested in meeting people." Tsubaki shrugged again. "It's up to you," she replied, "After all, you've always done whatever you wanted." He smiled. His sister knew him too well. Even if he had gone to the event, he would find some way to escape from it. "So, now that you're into your third year," said Tsubaki, "Any interesting news?" Her brother raised an eyebrow. "Interesting news?" he repeated, "I should think not. Why?"  
  
His sister stared in surprise. "Is he dense or what?" she thought. Tsubaki sighed. "I know that studies come first," she said, "But don't you have a social life?...Other than your three friends, of course." Tsukasa frowned. "I'm happy the way things are," he replied defiantly, "Don't need anyone to complicate matters." She took a deep breath and sighed. She knew her brother had no interest in a love life but she believed that there is someone out there who will be that special one for him. "I don't think you would want Mother to arrange a marriage for you, would you?" she retorted.  
  
Tsukasa stared intently at his sister. She was right. If he didn't fix his own love life, his mother would do the honours. In fact, his mother is arranging a marriage meeting for Tsubaki. "What about you?" he asked solemnly, "Are you going to accept what has been arranged for you?" Tsubaki shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "If I were you," he continued, "I would stand up for my own happiness." She clutched her fists. Her brother was right in all essence. Summoning her courage, Tsubaki gave a weak smile. "It's all right with me," she said, holding back her tears, "As long as you have your happiness." Tsukasa's eyes widened.  
  
************  
  
Tsukushi was glad the day was finally over. "Wait up, Tsukushi," called a voice behind her. She spun around to see her two friends, Yuki and Makiko, hurrying towards her. "Hey, there," she said when the duo caught up, "How's class?"  
  
"Have never been in a more boring session than that," answered Yuki, "What about you? Wish you were with us at Literature." Tsukushi smiled. "I wished so too," she replied. "Where are you heading off to now?" asked Makiko, "Want to come by my place? Yuki and I thought we could hang out together today as a form of welcome party for you." Tsukushi shook her head and apologised. "I'm so sorry," she said, "I would really love to come by your place but I've to work tonight."   
  
"Work?!" exclaimed Yuki, "But why? Don't you have enough homework to do for the night? Where are you going to find the time?" Tsukushi smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry," she replied, "I can cope. Have been doing it for years." Makiko interjected before Yuki could burst out again. "All right then," she said, "We can have it some other time when you're free." Tsukushi nodded while Yuki stood sulking. "Come on, Yuki," pacified Makiko, "I'm sure Tsukushi will make up for it. Won't you, Tsukushi?"  
  
"I promise," said Tsukushi, "I'll make up for it, Yuki." Yuki sighed. "All right," she said, "I'll let you off this time but next time..." Yuki wiggled her index finger. "I promise," said Tsukushi as she grabbed Yuki's hand, "I've got to go now. Will catch up with the both of you tomorrow." Waving goodbye to her newfound friends, Tsukushi ran happily out of the schoolyard.  
  
"Well, let's go," said Makiko. "Makiko, is there any way we can help Tsukushi?" asked Yuki quietly. Makiko stared at her best friend. "You know what," she said, "This is the best thing I've ever heard today." Yuki beamed and slipped her hand through Makiko's. "We'll help her out, won't we?" she said, to no one in particular. Makiko shook her head. "She won't want our help," she said. "Not if we do it quietly," replied Yuki. "Huh?" exclaimed Makiko, "How?" Yuki winked, "Will let you know in due course."  
  
************  
  
The setting sun turned the room into amber and the boy stirred. He tossed away from the light and tried to slip back into dreamland but to no avail. Sighing, he sat up and stared blankly at the floor. A knock interrupted his daze. "Come in," he said wryly. His servant entered and bowed deeply. "Sorry to disturb you, young master," he apologised, "You have guests - young masters Nishikado and Mimasaka." Rui nodded and dismissed the servant. "Tell them I'll be down in a minute," he said. The servant nodded and excused himself. Rui got up, picked up his shirt from the edge of his bed, wore it and left the room to meet his buddies.  
  
He was not in the mood for anything tonight but since he had nothing to do, he might as well join the duo. "Yo, Rui," greeted Soujirou as Rui joined them on the couch. "What's up?" asked Rui sleepily. "Thought you might want to come with us to Tsukasa's," answered Akira. Rui shrugged. "Isn't his mother in town this week?" he said. Realisation dawned on the two boys. "Sheesh! I forgot about that!" exclaimed Soujiro, "I don't want to be in that house when she's there." Akira nodded in agreement. "So, where do you guys want to go now?" asked Rui, as he yawned and stretched.  
  
"Well..." began Soujirou. "What about...here?!" interjected Akira. "Ya! Here!" agreed Soujirou, grinning. Rui shrugged again. "Whatever," he replied, lying back to make himself comfortable on the couch. "Say, what's Tsukasa's mother doing back here?" asked Akira, settling himself comfortably. "I've heard it has something to do with his sister," replied Soujirou. "Marriage arrangement," added Rui matter-of-factly. Akira and Soujirou sat up with surprise written over their faces.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Akira. Rui nodded. "Tsukasa told me about it earlier," replied Rui nonchalantly. "Do you know who's the party?" asked Soujirou. Rui shook his head. "If it's something arranged by their mother," said Akira thoughtfully, "The other party has to be someone from the elite society that will benefit the Doumyoji Corporation." Silence filled the room as the trio contemplated.  
  
"But given his sister's character," said Soujirou finally, "I don't think she would have agreed to this, don't you think?" Akira nodded in agreement. "There could be a deal between her and her mother," replied Rui without much thought, "It probably has something to do with Tsukasa." Akira and Soujirou stared at Rui in astonishment.  
  
************  
  
Aimlessly wandering along the streets, Tsukasa thought deeply as his sister's words sank in. "What was she thinking?" he thought, crossing the road to the other pavement. He frowned. His sister had departed from the room before he could say or do anything. She had always been his source of support and encouragement; and yet, there's nothing he could do to help her out of her situation. He knew his sister. Once her mind's made up, nothing can change it. "I can't just stand by and do nothing," he muttered quietly, "She's sacrificing her happiness..."  
  
"Ouch!" came a small voice beneath him. In deep thoughts, Tsukasa had not noticed the person. "I'm sorry," he apologised, "Are you all right?" The girl rubbed her forehead. "It's all right," she replied, not looking up still, "I should have been more careful." Tsukasa blinked. He could not comprehend. "Huh?" he said. The girl lifted her head and her eyes widen. "Dou...myoji Tsukasa..." she whispered, backing away. "Are you all right?" asked Tsukasa again. He wondered if the bump had been a little too hard for the girl to take. "Are you all right?" he repeated himself.  
  
"I'm...I'm all right," she stammered. Tsukushi's mind had gone completely blank. "You don't need to see the doctor, do you? I can take you to mine," he offered. She shook her head. "I'm fine," she replied and smiled, "See, this is my index finger and this is my thumb." Tsukasa stared at her with disbelief. "This girl is weird," he thought. Tsukushi realised the silliness and blushed deeply. "Well, in that case," he said, "I'll take my leave then." She neither nodded nor said anything. He shrugged and moved away.  
  
"Wa...Wait!" called out Tsukushi. Tsukasa stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he questioned, an eyebrow raised. "Er...er," began Tsukushi. Tsukasa waited. "What did I stop him for?" thought Tsukushi with embarrassment. "You need something?" said Tsukasa. Tsukushi took a deep breath. "He may not remember me from last night," she thought, "But that jacket is his. I have to return it."  
  
"I...I..." stammered Tsukushi, "Your...Your..." Before Tsukushi could continue, Tsukasa interjected, "You have my jacket and would like to return it to me." She gasped. She had not thought he remembered her; especially when they met in the morning at school. "It's all right," he said, "You can have it." Turning around, Tsukasa left her, standing on the pavement, staring after him. 


	5. Chapter 04 Betrothal

**Chapter 04 – Betrothal**

"Tsukushi, welcome home," her mother said. Tsukushi made no reply and headed straight to her room in a daze. "Tsukushi…" called her mother, staring after her daughter's back. "What's the matter, dear?" asked her husband, coming out of the kitchen with a sandwich in hand. "Don't know," the wife replied and noticing the sandwich in his hand, "That's Tsukushi's supper!" He protested, "But I'm hungry." His wife raised her hand and hit him hard on the head. "Don't you dare!" she exclaimed, "You don't deserve it! You've not earned enough to have it! Now, give that back to me!" Pouting, her husband meekly returned the half-finished sandwich. "Don't do it again," warned his wife, eyes narrowing, "If I catch you at it again…don't say I didn't warn you!" Her husband watched helplessly as she entered the kitchen with the half-finished sandwich.

Meanwhile, in the room, Tsukushi sat staring blankly out the window. "He remembered," she muttered. "Who remembered?" came a voice behind her, startling her. "Susumu!" exclaimed Tsukushi, embarrassed, "What are you doing here?" Susumu rolled his eyes. "I share this room, remember?" he replied, passing his sister and placing his books onto the table. "So, who remembered and what?" he probed. "It's none of your business," replied Tsukushi, blushing, "And since when have you become such a busybody?" Susumu shrugged and turned away from her. "I'm just showing my concern," he said nonchalantly.

Tsukushi ignored her brother and opened the cupboard. "Well, I'm going to have my bath now," she announced, pulling out her pyjamas, "It's your turn to lay the beds." Susumu make an inaudible sound as she left the room.

Tsukasa strolled into the mansion, still deep in thought. "Where have you been, my man?" said Soujirou, throwing an arm onto his best friend's shoulder, startling him. "Yo," he replied without emotion. "Hey, what's wrong?" nudged Akira, "Not happy to see us?" Tsukasa shook his head. "Troubled over something," said Rui matter-of-factly. The duo turned with surprise whereas Tsukasa shrugged. Rui is the only one who knew him best; in fact, he is the most insightful one. "I'm all right," replied Tsukasa, "By the way, is there something you want to see me about?" All three shook their heads. "Only for a cup of coffee," replied Soujirou. Tsukasa smiled and replied, "Sure."

"Oh, that's right," said Akira with a snap of his fingers, "I need to borrow your biology homework." Tsukasa frowned. "It's not good to be copying mine all the time," he replied, "How are you going to succeed your father?" Akira shrugged. "Never mind," sighed Tsukasa, "I'll go and get it for you."

"Thanks," replied Akira as Tsukasa disappeared up the stairs. "Are you sure his mother ain't home?" asked Soujirou suspiciously. Akira nodded, "Called and checked before we came." The trio then set themselves comfortably onto the couches of their usual private room in the mansion and awaited Tsukasa's return. "What have we here?" came a voice behind them, startling the trio. "Tsubaki!" exclaimed both Soujirou and Akira, both jumping out of the couch and running towards her like little children who are happy that their mother has returned home from work. "Gosh! The both of you aren't kids anymore!" chuckled Tsubaki as she gave each a big hug, "It's good to see you too."

"We've missed you," cooed Akira. "Don't try that on me," said Tsubaki as she pulled his ear. "Arghhh!" cried Akira, trying desperately to escape her clutches but failed and resigned to have his ear pulled and dragged along while Soujirou tried to contain his laughter. "It's been a long time, Rui," said Tsubaki, releasing Akira's ear and sitting herself opposite of him, "I see that you haven't changed a bit." Rui sat up and returned the greeting in his usual casual manner, "Long time indeed."

"What brings the three of you here?" she asked. "Nothing," replied the trio together. "I see, the usual hangout sort of situation," said Tsubaki, "I do hope you realised that my mother is at home this very minute." All three sat up immediately. "I thought you said you've checked," muttered Soujirou between clenched teeth. "I did," replied Akira defensively. Tsubaki watched the trio and burst into laughter. "Got you there!" she laughed heartily. She knew that the boys were afraid of her mother and it has always been fun to see them tensed up at the mention of her. "Geez, Tsubaki," sighed Soujirou in relief, "Couldn't you cracked a better joke!? My heart almost stopped there!"

"Would it?" winked Tsubaki and they broke into laughter. "Guess I missed something interesting," came a voice behind them. "Ah…Tsukasa," said Akira, "We were just telling Tsubaki about you and your aversion to girls." Tsukasa frowned, "Just because I don't go round with raging hormones like you doesn't mean I've got an aversion to girls!"

"Then, explain yourself," demanded Soujirou slyly, "Popular, tall, handsome, rich – a guy like you could have any girl you want! And Eitoku is full of beautiful girls." Tsukasa narrowed his eyes and replied, "I said I don't need a relationship to complicate matters!" In truth, Tsukasa was waiting for the right one but he knew as well that the right one may not be the approved one. The girls in school do like him, but it's his family background that they are attracted to and not who he is as a person. "That matter is closed," he said firmly, handing his biology homework to Akira.

As the clock ticked by, sleep seems to be deluding her. She has been tossing and turning for the past 2 hours and yet, sleep has yet to come within her sight. Sighing, she got up and threw on her night coat. "Might as well get some warm milk," she thought, walking towards the door. The long narrow corridor was dimly lit, as it always was at that time of the night. As she proceeded downstairs, voices could be heard coming from the drawing room. "Look, dear," a female voice said, "Her siblings are given the freedom to choose, why not her as well?" Yuki knew the voice. It was her mother's. She paused by the stairs and listened to the conversation. "I'm sorry that I can't give her that freedom," came a male's voice which was her father's, "I'm much concerned with the family business and you do know it's not easy to get a deal like this."

"I thought we've agreed that the children should be given the freedom to choose their life," protested Noriko, "I don't agree with this. She's much too young to be betrothed, let alone be engaged to the second son of the Nishikado-Meiji Corp." Yuki gasped. This is what her father had meant when he told her a few days ago that she has to take care of the family business. "Don't you understand the consequences of rejecting that offer?!" bellowed her father, "The family business is on the line. I want my daughter to be happy as well and if rejecting this offer allow her to complete her university education, I would do it." Takuya sighed and looked at his wife. "You know the finances of the company. I don't know how much longer we can hold out without this deal."

"If you need me, just say the word," said Yuki as she stepped out of the shadows, her mind still swirling with the conversation between her parents. Silence filled the drawing room as her parents turn around to find their youngest daughter at the door. "If you need me, just say the word," repeated Yuki, her voice quivering a little, "I'll do it for the family."

"I'm so sorry, Yuki," apologised her mother as she walked over to her daughter and hugged her, "I'm so sorry." Yuki forced a smile and looked at her father. "If I am to be the one to save the family," she said solemnly, "then so be it."


End file.
